


The Chaser

by OmegaZandie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, I update once every 1000 years i'm sorry, JUST KISS ALREADY, Kyungsoo in glasses aw yisss, Light Angst, M/M, Oh shit Kyungsoo, Sehun is being a little shit, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, fluff i guess?, very slow burn i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZandie/pseuds/OmegaZandie
Summary: DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY If anyone was going to turn Kim Jongin straight, it would be that bastard Kyungsoo kid.In which Jongin refuses to acknowledge he might actually rather like the new kid more than he cares to admit.ORIn which Kyungsoo desperately tries to win over Jongin.





	1. Sehun Is Being A Git

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kaisoo smut and my first attempt at a highschool au so I hope it's not too crap!  
> Sorry for any mistakes or slip-ups T-T  
> Anyway I'll shut up now, have fun reading!

Kim Jongin wasn't one for making new friends. Sociable enough but not an extrovert, Jongin was happy sticking with his group of five; not too many but just right - most of the time. Today however, one friend in particular was pushing his limits. 

Jongin's glare nearly drilled holes through the floor as the younger boy poked fun at him, pushing his shoulders against the lockers behind him and squeezing his cheeks which were now beginning to sting. Using all of his inner strength not to strangle the boy, Jongin straightened his back and lifted his head, pushing himself away from the metal doors which he kept getting pushed into. With pleading eyes he turned and silently begged his marginally less infuriating friends to help him out, only to receive pity-filled smiles which were _no help at all, thanks guys_. 

"Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah~!" Exclaimed the group's youngest as he pranced around Jongin who was desperately clinging onto his own sanity. Jongin glared through his eyelashes, chewing at the inside of his cheek.  _Do not smack him. Do **not** smack him_.  

"Sehun, will you ever shut the _fuck_ up?" His profanity came out low, almost growling albeit calm, when Jongin spoke. He was eyeballing the shorter, entirely aggravating kid, daring him to speak again and Sehun, being the smart-ass fuckhead that he is, decided it would be wise to take him up on that very challenge. 

"Hey! At least I don't want to screw the new guy.." He toyed, that ever so annoying smirk reappearing on his lips making Jongin's blood boil and anger bubble up his throat. Grabbing the younger boy's shirt by the collar, Jongin pulled Sehun forwards until their foreheads bumped together. The smirk on Sehun's face was now wider than ever, he enjoyed winding the older boy up just a little _too much,_ his friends were pretty sure he actually got off on it by this point. Jongin growled and glared into Sehun's eyes.

"I do _not_ want to screw the new guy _."_ Jongin spoke deliberately as he maintained eye contact with the younger boy. _Do not smack him. Do_ _ **not**_ _smack him._ Jongin reminded himself, he doesn't want to go down as the guy who punched Mr Pretty Boy himself. Sehun was a popular kid; good looking, good grades, good at dancing, good at girls. 

Sehun didn't seem fazed by Jongin's attempt at intimidation, pushing him away and laughing quietly, after all this was a regular occurrence in the friend group; Sehun would take the piss out of Jongin for something he did and Jongin would try to scrape his ass back up off the floor by acting like he could take Sehun in a fight. Highly unlikely. 

"So what was all that about then?" Sehun threw his hand behind him, his shoulder shrugging to follow. Jongin cocked an eyebrow,

"All what, Sehun?" The younger boy scoffed and clasped his hands together, batting his eyelids rapidly. Pressing his body against Jongin's, Sehun pushed his head onto the taller boy's shoulder

"Kyungsoo-ah, you're gay too? Ah- Kyungsoo-ssi!" Sehun pattered in a squeaky pitch, his eyelids still batting like there was no end in sight. Jongin rolled his eyes and glanced over at his friends who had been watching the scene in front of them, and to his horror he found them laughing. _This was not funny, Sehun's being a git._

"For the last fucking time, I do _not_ want to screw the new guy."

"Sure you don't."

"I'm serious, if anyone is going to turn me straight it will be that bastard, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin was gay, no doubt about that one, but if anyone was going to turn him straight he was sure it would be Kyungsoo. 

At least he thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dicked around with the members heights a little and in this au Sehun is just slightly shorter than Jongin, sorry if this causes any confusion!


	2. Batting For The Same Team

_**30 minutes earlier** _

Jongin had heard there was a new kid starting at his school and honestly, he didn't really care for new people. Jongin had enough friends and wasn't too keen on adding to his list of whom he wished to regularly slaughter. Yes, five was enough, five was a good number, Jongin liked having just five. So he wasn't exactly overjoyed when he walked into school and found his friends talking to someone new. No, definitely not overjoyed.

Sucking in a breath and gritting his teeth Jongin continued forwards, pulling out his earphones and stuffing them in his pocket alongside a half empty pack of gum. Baekhyun was the first to notice him as he approached, shooting him a wide smile and waving warmly, Jongin simply nodded in response. As he got closer Jongin could see the boy his friend was talking to had red hair; that was the first thing he noticed. It was black and cropped short at the back and sides, a slick burgundy red lay on the top leaning slightly to the left, it had obviously been styled that way as loose strands fought to part in their natural direction. 

"You're earlier than usual." Baekhyun remarked when Jongin finally reached them, a friendly smile on his face. Jongin checked his watch, Baekhyun was right, but not by much though. He shrugged and squeezed past the shorter boy, reaching for his locker to get his textbooks. Baekhyun leaned against the next locker and watched Jongin carefully as if he was expecting something, an amused smile playing on his lips. The new kid stood next to them both, keeping quiet. Jongin took no notice of them until his friend sighed. 

"What?" Jongin grumbled, not bothering to remove his gaze from the locker in front of him. He was tired and didn't appreciate Baekhyun being cryptic first thing on a monday morning. But when met with silence Jongin glanced over at Baekhyun, he hadn't moved. He let out a frustrated grunt and closed his locker before facing the boy.

"What is it Baekhyun? What do you want?" Jongin felt himself under scrutiny and he didn't like it, at all. He squinted his eyes at the shorter boy and shrugged, still clueless and unwilling to play Baekhyun's games. Baekhyun sighed, defeated at his own game and took ahold of Jongin's shoulders, spinning him around to face the new kid. Jongin raised an eyebrow and looked the boy up and down, the yet unnamed student shifted under Jongin's gaze uncomfortably, his eyes darting from Jongin to the floor then back to Jongin. Jongin leaned back to speak to Baekhyun, his eyes still on the new kid.

"Yeah, I see; new kid, so what?" His voice was blunt, low and careless. The boy scratched the nape of his neck and coughed, still shifting his view between the floor and Jongin. Baekhyun groaned at Jongin's indifference and moved out from behind the taller boy, smiling softly at the new student. Jongin turned back to his locker, it wasn't that he didn't understand, Jongin just _didn't care._ He didn't care for the new kid, no matter how nicely his hair was styled, or how sweetly he smiled. Jongin didn't give a shit. 

"Ignore him, he's always a dick in the mornings. He gets nicer as the day goes on." Baekhyun chuckled, slinging his arm over the new kid's shoulder pulling him closer. The new kid laughed softly and nodded, his hands fidgeting in his pockets. Jongin shot Baekhyun a look that said _keep talking and I'll prove you wrong._

"You sure about that Baek? Jongin's always an asshole." Sehun suddenly interjected as he walked over to the three, slapping Jongin's back playfully. Jongin jumped at the hand hitting his body and whipped round, grabbing Sehun's shoulder aggressively, his eyes boring into the shorter boy.

"Hit me again and you'll be in your own locker quicker than you can bat those pretty little eyes at me." Sehun winced at Jongin's snarl, paused and then turned to Baekhyun and the new boy with a smug expression, Jongin cocked his head slightly

"See what I mean? Straight up asshole." Sehun smirked and pecked Jongin's nose, startling the taller boy enough for his hand to loosen before slithering out of his grip. Sehun hid behind Baekyun despite the older boy being considerably shorter. The new boy laughed seemingly amused, and smiled understandingly at Jongin

"So you're the Kim Jongin that Baekhyun has been telling me about" The boy's voice was deeper than Jongin had expected, although to be fair, he wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting. He turned to the new boy, finally taking an interest, this kid new his name. 

"The one and only." Jongin smirked and puffed out his chest. Upon hearing a scoff from Sehun, Jongin turned to the younger boy, raising his fist. He would never properly hit the kid but holy hell he was being annoying today. Jongin's threat got interrupted by the new kid's deep voice again-

"You're different to what I expected."

"How so?" Jongin turned back to the new kid. The boy had his arms folded over his chest, his round eyes inspecting Jongin in a way that made him feel all too uncomfortable, he wondered if this was how the new kid was feeling earlier. He shrugs it off, waiting for his reasoning.  

"Well Baekhyun told me you're gay but you act the complete opposite of every single gay guy I've ever met" The new boy explained, peering over the circular rims of his glasses as his lips curved slyly upwards into a smile. Jongin pulled at the hem of his shirt awkwardly, he felt _extremely_ uncomfortable now; the boy's smile was innocent enough, but his eyes, his eyes appeared to be undressing him on the spot. Jongin spluttered out a reply-

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing, nothing. You're just not what I expected" Jongin stood carefully, wary of the new boy. His voice was strong, calm and controlling; a complete contradiction to his appearance. The boy stood in front of him was small and slight with soft features, but the voice that came from that same figure was authoritative and engulfing. Jongin felt his face flush, he pushed his hair back in an attempt to regain control over himself. Raising his head again he plastered a fake cockiness back into his demeanor-

"Is that a problem?" Jongin didn't like feeling so vunerable, especially not at the hands of a boy who appeared nearly a foot shorter than him. Pushing himself to stand up straight, he locked eyes with the new boy.

"Not at all," The shorter boy smirked, seemingly forgetting the public nature of the encounter. Jongin's eyes widened, _did the new kid just wink at me? What the fu-_ "I happen to side with you, Kim Jongin." It took Jongin longer than he'd like to admit to realise what he had meant-

"You're saying you're-" Jongin didn't know eyes could stretch _this_ wide. Finding himself fighting to keep his jaw from hitting the floor, Jongin looked the new boy up and down a second time, his hand hovering as he pointed. A smug expression coloured the new student's face as he watched Jongin, he chuckled to himself. This definitely was not the usual reaction.

"I am." A simple nod and a smirk followed by silence. "Oh, it's nearly time for class, better find my room before I get lost!" The new boy's face changed drastically as he smiled at everyone before sauntering away from the group. Stopping momentarily he turned to face the group again-

"The name's Kyungsoo, by the way, Do Kyungsoo." Shooting an innocent smile Kyungsoo began walking again, a wave trailing behind him.  

Jongin couldn't help but stare after him, _what the hell just happened? Did I just get hit on?_ Sighing, he scratched at the side of his cheek, and ruffled his own hair. Trying to ignore the heat building in his chest - unsure if it be from embarrassment or arousal -, Jongin turned to his locker, finally gathering all his textbooks. _Took him long enough_. He didn't acknowledge his friends stares as he closed his locker and turned his back to the metal door; they were just as dumbfounded by what that had witnessed as Jongin was. Chanyeol was the first to speak-

"Well he seems nice..." 

This was when Sehun's ridiculing began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very short as Mr Author himself has a hectic next few days ahead ;o;  
> I will do my absolute best to write more as soon as I can.  
> Thank you ever so much for reading this little thing so far!


	3. Daydreaming and Lion Taming

He wasn't ashamed. Definitely not. Kyungsoo found no shame in himself and certainly no doubts. After hiding himself from the public, after being afraid of who he was for years Kyungsoo concluded this move was for the best - a new start, one might say. He decided to start at his new school as Do Kyungsoo, the real Kyungsoo - gay and loving it. 

Kyungsoo never found himself a victim of bullying nor ridicule, however he always felt that pang of fear in his chest whenever someone asked about his love life. He had never been in a relationship, never had sex. Kyungsoo hadn't even had his first proper kiss, unless he counted that time he ran head first into his friend Tao, sending them both tumbling to the floor only to end up piled on top of each other with their foreheads, noses and lips smashing together - Kyungsoo will always cringe as he remembers the squeals and screams of disgust from Tao that followed. 

In every respect Kyungsoo was a complete love rookie, a newbie, fucking _clueless._ But after meeting Kim Jongin he knew he was ready to change that. 

Clutching his head in his palms, Jongin echoed through Kyungsoo's mind. He wasn't sure what it was exactly that drew him to the taller boy. Sure, he was attractive, Kyungsoo cracked a smile, Jongin was _definitely_  attractive. But save this, Kyungsoo hadn't seen much of Jongin; simply that he, as Kyungsoo was, was gay, liked threatening his friends, and had a fucking _terrible_ attitude in the mornings. The daydreaming boy sat back in his chair and bit his lip, a smirk spreading across his face, he thought of Jongin's foul morning attitude once again. To Kyungsoo, Jongin was wild and infuriatingly endearing - his smirk strengthened as his thoughts wandered further - Jongin needed to be tamed and Kyungsoo wouldn't mind being the one who tamed that lion. 

As the bell rang for lunch Kyungsoo grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom, the same smirk still glued to his face - He thinks he can manage it. Chuckling to himself Kyungsoo imagined his future title; Mr Do Kyungsoo, Jongin tamer, extraordinaire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being so short, the next one will be longer - and hopefully a bit more exciting!


	4. I Prefer It This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for 100 reads, oh my goodness!  
> I'm sorry the chapters are taking so long to come out and with such little progress to show for it, I'm just an incredibly slow writer if I'm honest - no excuses, I'm just a horrible human being ;o;  
> Anyway, thank you again for all the reads, I will do my best to continue as well as I can

There were many things Jongin didn't expect to happen today, for example; he didn't expect the annoyingly cute new guy to start flirting with him despite sending very clear signals that he felt _uncomfortable._

One thing he definitely did not expect to find upon entering the toilet block was that same new boy sat on the sink with his legs crossed up against his chest, immersed in a book. Needless to say, Jongin was rather set back when he found _exactly_ that.

He stood still for a moment, processing the view in front of him. Kyungsoo was perched on the edge of the sink, his back pressed to the mirror behind him. His knees were tucked up under his chin as he chewed at his bottom lip in what he could only assume was deep concentration. A book was held firmly in hands that looked like they were going to snap the hardback at any given moment and Jongin actually pitied the book for a split second. He watched Kyungsoo for a while longer and felt his stomach churn as the boy's glasses slid down his nose to pinch the button end into a point-

"Did you come in here just to stare at me?" A familiar voice mused from behind the turning pages, Jongin froze - well, almost all of him froze, his cheeks stayed oblivious, burning intensely because _fuck._ He heard a charmed laugh resonate from within Kyungsoo which lingered, ringing in Jongin's ears, embarrassment rapidly swallowing him up. Following a brief lapse in his 'cool', Jongin gathered his wits once more and dumped his bag beside the sink before turning to the urinal.

"What exactly are you doing in here?" Jongin questioned, his eyes staying down - if he were to look at Kyungsoo right now he would probably explode, although he's not entirely sure what from. There was a moment of silence between the two and Jongin began to wonder if Kyungsoo had actually heard him.

"The library was too noisy" The shorter boy muttered finally, his voice flat and hushed. Jongin shook his head and chuckled in disbelief but when his amusement was promptly followed by silence Jongin realised Kyungsoo was being serious. This boy was unbelievable.

"So you read in the _toilet_? Damn, you're weird, new kid." Jongin retorted, eventually building up the courage to take a quick glance at the shorter boy. He was still huddled up on the sink, nose in book. Jongin closed his eyes and shook his head, truly unbelievable. Kyungsoo lifted his eyes at this point and pushed up his glasses, his book was now closed and lying propped against his feet, his arms were slung loosely over his knees and he was following Jongin's movements curiously. A playful smile teased his lips.

"But is it noisy in here?"

Jongin paused, turned to look at the boy and furrowed his eyebrows, his cheeks were still flushed from laughing but his expression was pensive, _he was actually thinking about it_. Pulling a face that said ' _touche'_ after a moment of consideration _,_ Jongin wandered over to the sinks before leaning down and turning on the tap.

The pair found themselves surrounded by silence again and Jongin began to chew at his cheek as he watched the warm water tumble over his hands, dancing between his fingers. He had never understood why people didn't wash their hands, not only was it hygienic ( _duh),_ it also felt nice. Jongin sighed tiredly - his impatience for the days end resurfacing - while turning off the tap. After a few vigorous shakes of his hands, Jongin turned towards the towel dispenser only to be greeted by Kyungsoo who was standing _far too close._

Jongin let a pathetic squeak pass his lips and he jumped just enough for Kyungsoo to notice. The new boy fought back a smirk that was toying at the corners of his lips and eyeballed Jongin, seemingly entertained. His stare was not harsh but serious enough to cause Jongin to tremble beneath his clothes. His almost charcoal eyes traced each curve of Jongin's face as he examined the taller boy - Jongin stared back not knowing what the hell to do but knowing damn well he didn't really mind Kyungsoo being this close. This resulted in neither speaking for what seemed like forever to Jongin (probably the most of thirty seconds), only looking at each other. Jongin felt vulnerable again, his legs felt weaker and his throat was burning up. _Bastard Kyungsoo._

Not a word passed his lips as Kyungsoo raised a paper towel level with Jongin's chin, the taller boy cocked an eyebrow and cautiously took the towel-

"Uh - thanks?" Was all he muttered. Kyungsoo returned Jongin's almost-question with a nod, "But uh, you don't have to stand so close, you're not so short that I can't see you down there." Jongin chuckled nervously, trying not to act like he _totally didn't_ want Kyungsoo to move away, as he looked down at the boy. It was in this moment that Jongin found himself fully realising how short Kyungsoo actually was - although he would be dammed if he admitted he found it cute however. Kyungsoo didn't react to Jongin's jokey statement save the smirk he had been tenaciously pushing back finally reaching the surface as it cracked over his face. With heart clawing up his throat and stomach performing somersaults, Jongin bit down on his lower lip - that smirk, something about the way Kyungsoo smirked at him made Jongin feel as if there were fireworks going off in his head; dizzy and turbid. 

"I know but..." Kyungsoo's voice was barely a whisper as he took a moment to examine the taller boy before pressing forwards and resting his hands on either side of the sink behind Jongin. His eyes dragged from the boy's lips to his eyes, burning their path into Jongin's skin - and Jongin could feel each and every millimeter covered by the shorter boy's gaze ignite all at once. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ Repeated Jongin, screaming inside his mind.

Kyungsoo's tongue brushed over his own lips, his smirk fueled by the fear in Jongin's eyes. 

"I think I prefer it this way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take some time to come out as I have loads of college work at the moment and it's stressy T-T  
> 


	5. Come Dine With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, 200 reads and a comment! Thank you guys so freaking much ohmygosh! <3

Screaming into your pillow can be manly, right? Jongin was truly past caring by now. Ignoring the feeling of his nose being crushed against the once soft surface which had now balled up under him, and the ache in his fingers from gripping his pillow too tight for too long. Jongin focused more on his chest; feeling as if his ribs had been bound as if to stop his already erratic breath. He focused more on his heart beating at a hundred miles an hour, and the feeling that his head might explode.

Jongin let out another muffled scream, kicking his shins against the mattress underneath him. He swore he felt a spring poke into his ankle as it landed with a thud - probably the result of the violent beating it was receiving from his frustration. With his lungs aching and his head throbbing, Jongin decided he was all screamed out, for the moment at least, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. His stomach emitted an ungodly noise which made Jongin jump.

He had skipped dinner tonight, his head was far too preoccupied to even consider eating. Obviously his parents had voiced their concerns but Jongin simply grumbled something about having a bad day before hauling his ass up the stairs and straight onto his bed, where he remained, screaming periodically for the next hour and a half.

Too lazy to cook himself something, and far too unhealthy to request his portion of the nights meal, Jongin decided his best and most desirable option was to go out for food. He grabbed his phone, checking the time. It wasn't so late that the closest places would be closed - he still had time. And after all, he thought, getting out might help him relax.

But he didn't want to go alone.

Jongin chewed his lower lip and debated who he could tolerate at this time of night. No doubt Sehun would probably still be as hyperactive as he was this morning and Jongin was convinced if he had to deal with the younger boy like that again he would most definitely strangle him - so that ruled Sehun out. Junmyeon would probably be cramming homework, _like the nerd he is,_ thought Jongin - so that ruled him out too.

He sighed dispairingly. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the only ones left. He could cope with both of them, so he decided to call; the response from Baekhyun was almost immediate while Chanyeol greeted Jongin with radio silence which was not entirely unusual, so Jongin didn't really mind.

"Hey man, what's up?" The voice that Jongin was met with was groggy, hoarse and slightly breathy. Assuming the other boy had just woken up, Jongin continued without question,

"Weird question but have you eaten yet?" There was a long pause when Baekhyun didn't reply. Some quiet mutters came from the other end but Jongin couldn't hear them well enough to understand what was being said, so he just bit his lip as he waited for the boy to reply.

"Baekhyun?"

"What? Oh. No - I mean, yeah. I've eaten. Why?" Jongin cocked an eyebrow at the stuttered reply but brushed it off as his stomach made yet another ungodly noise.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the diner with me?" Jongin questioned hopefully - he really didn't want to go alone. He needed company other than his parents, his head was fried and the day had not exactly been kind. He groaned painfully as he tried to forget the toilet incident with Kyungsoo from earlier that day, trying to forget the scent of the shorter boy's skin and the way his heart shaped lips twitched each time he caught Jongin staring at them. He tried to forget the urge to just kiss Kyungsoo because _fuck, he was so close._

"I can't dude, sorry." Jongin paused, the frown on his lips growing with disappointment, "Buuuuuuuut, I have an idea!" Baekhyun's usual charm returned as he dragged out his words, the previously held stutter no longer anywhere to be found. Jongin's frown had now gone, replaced by a confused and dreading expression.

"Oh no." Baekhyun and ideas were _never_ a good match. Jongin couldn't remember the last time Baekhyun had a good idea so he wasn't exactly leaping out of his seat to find this one out.

"It's a good idea I promise!" Somehow Jongin strongly doubted Baekhyun's reassuring tone.

" _You_ have a good idea? Byun Baekhyun, when are your ideas ever good?" Jongin scoffed.

"Just trust me this once, you cynical shithead." The taller boy was ready to protest when Baekhyun spoke again, "Go to the diner. Don't worry, you will have company - I will just be the one choosing it for you."

  


Jongin clambered out of his bed, a look settled upon his face which spoke of fear, curiosity and excitement because 1; food _finally,_ and 2; he wouldn't have to be a complete loner at the diner _but_ he had no idea who was going to join him.

Promising himself permission to slaughter Baekhyun if he dared to send anyone annoying, Jongin shoved his phone into his back pocket before quickly changing into the first tee and hoodie he could find. Sprinting down the stairs, he shouted to his parents that he was going out, that he knew it was a school night and that he wouldn't be back late - slamming the door behind him before they could reply.

It didn't take him long to reach the diner, taking his usual seat at the back corner. A small booth hidden from the rest of the restaurant, the seating was torn from it's age and the table's corners were chipped, but Jongin liked this spot. It was quiet and secluded - he could eat in peace here.

"Oh Hey Jongin! We haven't seen you here in ages!" Jongin looked up to find a blonde waitress looking at him, smiling softly. Jongin nodded, returning her smile - he had completely forgotten her name, but she wasn't to know that. "What can I get for you tonight?" Jongin grazed his eyes over the menu but eventually ended up settling for his usual strawberry milkshake and fried chicken. The waitress nodded gently, her eyes glued to the notepad in her hand as she scribbled down his order and after confirming that was all, she walked off to the kitchen.

Jongin's eyes followed her as she left the table, his nerves still bubbling in his chest. Why did Baekhyun have to be _such a cryptic fuck? Couldn't he just say who he was going to pick?_ Jongin let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his face into his folded arms. Hiding seemed to be the most appropriate solution right now; he had ordered so he couldn't just walk out - forgetting the fact that he was almost ready to eat his own hand anyway. But on the other hand ( _h_ _a funny)_ he didn't want to find out Baekhyun had set him up on a playdate with someone like Sehun. Scrunching up his nose, Jongin huffed - Suppose Baekhyun had chosen Sehun, it wouldn't be too bad, right? Right. Sehun was a good kid, he could just be a pain in the ass sometimes.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Jongin heard the bell of the diner ring. Someone had come in. As he lifted his head to discover who his fast approaching company was to be, Jongin felt his stomach sink. His appetite no longer a problem. With eyes widened, Jongin nearly choked on the spit in his throat. Suddenly Sehun seemed like sunshine and rainbows to the dumbfounded boy, yes, Sehun _was in fact_ sunshine and rainbows compared to his chosen company.

_This is definitely worse than Sehun._


	6. Keep It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 reads geewhiz, thanks guys!  
> Apologies for the week long break I took getting this chapter out!  
> Prepare for a lil fluff!  
> ...  
> Okay, a lot of fluff - sue me.

Jongin didn't dare touch the food steaming in front of him while he was being stared at like _that_ ;like he was some sort of prey, ready to be claimed _._ The top of his head burned and he felt his every move being watched, analysed, _examined_.He mumbled a meek 'thank you' to the waitress as she set down the plate in front of him and Jongin did his utmost to look everywhere but at the boy across the table, determined not to let the shorter boy's stare get to him.However, he could feel it when the heat crept up his cheeks and flushed across his ears, he was turning a soft shade of crimson and he knew the shorter boy noticed it too. Stealing a quick glance at him ended up in the two locking eyes. Jongin hastily made himself busy upon noticing that his stare was being returned and went back to glaring at the food on the table. 

"Lost your appetite or something?" A foot tapped his knee making the younger boy cringe and shrink back into the booth as he poked at his food, a shrug was thrown from his shoulders - it was the most he could manage without cracking the thin layer of composure he had been able to muster. If the truth were to be told, it would be quite the opposite of Kyungsoo's assumption, Jongin was _starving._ His stomach groaned in protest, as if to prove its point. 

"It's pretty hard to eat when you're staring at me, you know..." Jongin grumbled, although timid and shaky, the words rang sarcastically in Kyungsoo's ears. The shorter boy let out a small sigh. Jongin's eyes slowly dragged from the plate up to find the shorter boy now leaning over the table with his hand stretched out, "What are you do-" Jongin was cut off by a piece of chicken being pressed against his lips. _What the fu- Is he trying to feedme?_ Jongin cocked an eyebrow only to have the shorter boy push the chicken piece harder against his lips. When Jongin rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth Kyungsoo grinned like a child.

Jongin couldn't deny the tightening feeling in his chest as Kyungsoo's fingertip lingered over his bottom lip after placing the chicken piece into his mouth. The two stayed still for a moment, Jongin's eyes locked on Kyungsoo's eyes, which were locked on Jongin's lips. The taller boy quickly snapped his jaw shut and looked down at his lap to which Kyungsoo exhaled sharply, a smug expression curling at the corners of his lips, _god he got a kick from making Jongin uncomfortable._ Slumping back against his side of the booth, Kyungsoo folded his arms with his eyes still glued to Jongin's lips, a smirk toying at his own. 

"Now, was that really so hard?" Jongin could hear the smirk in Kyungsoo's voice. Narrowing his eyes and glaring up at the shorter boy, he grabbed another piece of fried chicken and tossed it into his mouth.

"Shut up"

"Ouch"

\---

Dinner was awkward and Jongin just wanted to go home by the time they left the diner, but Kyungsoo pulled out the puppy-dog-eyes card and now Jongin found himself sat, alone, in the dimly lit seating area of the local sports court, watching Kyungsoo chasing the leaves which were being blown around by the wind - like an actual puppy - in the middle of the field.

Letting out a sigh, Jongin leaned back against the plastic chair, his head drooping forwards to land on his knees which were currently being hugged against his chest by his arms. Jongin was getting tired, it'd been a long day and Kyungsoo was... _trying._ He must have drifted off at some point, being awakened by someone poking at his cheek. When he looked up blearily, Kyungsoo had joined him again, looking down at him tiredly. The shorter boy was out of breath and sweating, his windswept hair jutting out in random places and stuck to his forehead in others. Jongin couldn't help but crack a smile which soon erupted into fits of laughter at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Kyungsoo sat down next to Jongin with a grunt, planting his feet on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Your hair" Jongin wheezed softly between laughs, hiccuping his words. Kyungsoo frowned and frantically patted his hair, trying to flatten the wild strands. Jongin's laughs began to subside as he watched the way Kyungsoo's adam's apple bobbed softly when he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, promptly giving up on taming his hair. Jongin observed the boy for probably too long, but with his eyes closed it didn't seem like Kyungsoo was taking much notice of the eyes inspecting him.

His breaths grew shallow and Jongin supposed he'd dozed off. Noticing the breeze that had built in the air, Jongin took the opportunity to pull off his hoodie and drape it over the shorter boy. He was only wearing a thin tee and Jongin could cope with the cold so it wasn't a _huge_ sacrifice. Kyungsoo hummed softly and his lips formed a gentle smile at the warmth. Jongin smiled back.

"Come on, I think it's time to get home." He murmured softly as he placed his palm on the boy's shoulder with a gentle squeeze. He liked sleepy Kyungsoo, _he preferred sleepy Kyungsoo._ He preferred the Kyungsoo who wasn't teasing or flirting recklessly. The pair stood up slowly, Kyungsoo swaying slightly in his disorientation. The taller boy ended up being leaned on for almost the journey to Kyungsoo's house while the shorter boy mumbled sleep slurred directions. It turned out Kyungsoo lived closer than either of them thought, only a ten minute walk separating their houses and for some reason Jongin felt relieved. 

It was only when the door clicked shut behind Kyungsoo did Jongin realise he'd been holding his breath the entire time the shorter boy was clutching to his side. 

\---

When Jongin got home the house was dark, no lights were on and there were soft snores coming from upstairs, breathing a sigh of relief, Jongin collapsed onto the couch. _Fuck,_ he was exhausted, glad his parents were asleep - he would at least get some rest before the questioning began the next morning.  _Who were you with? Was it a girl?_ _Where did you go?_ _Why were you out so late?_ Jongin groaned loudly at the thought, flinging his head back against the cushions behind him. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping - his phone.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: TEXT_

_Hey, it's Kyungsoo. Before you freak out, Baekhyun gave me your number._

Jongin grimaced, making a mental note to _slaughter_ Baekhyun tomorrow morning.

 

_Hey, what's up? Can't get enough of me? ;)_

Jongin smirked as he hit send, it was his turn to be the flirtatious, playful one, knowing full well Kyungsoo was too tired to fight back. 

_Obviously._ _No, idiot. You forgot your hoodie._

 

Oh. Jongin had forgotten about that one. Letting out an exasperated grumble, Jongin debated running back to the shorter boy's house, but quickly decided against the idea, he was far too tired and it was far too late to go out now. Jongin could only think of one way to resolve the issue - and after all, it wasn't his favourite hoodie. 

 

_Keep it._


End file.
